PRANKS R US
by Aurora808
Summary: A PRANK DATE LEADS TO ALL SORTS OF MAYHEM AND LOVE


I knew I shouldn't have been drinking that night with Rangiku and the others.I wouldn't be in this damn mess on a date with Kuchiki Byakuya but a lady can not complain and I decided alittle revenge was in order to get back at them for this but I however was enjoying myself and charmed the usually stotic taicho so much he actually was smiling and laughing which made me smile inwardly.

"Soyokaze Onwa,I know you were kind of forced into this by your friends and Kyoraku Shunsui along with Ukitake Jyuushiro but given your mischievious nature I'm assuming they'll be getting their just desserts"said Byakuya smiling.

"I'm pondering on it Kuchiki Taicho,I said smoothly,"I also know with the pranks I pull I could end up running for my life if any or all of them figure it out and unfortunely Rukia is one of them unless you like to handle that one on your own!"

A brillant smile graced his beautiful features was his only answer. I had too smile back as I knew all my friends all to well and knew all of their weaknesses as well.

Kuchiki Byakuya escourted me to the bar where everyone was waiting for me and he knew a certain fukutaicho was very much in love with me when he took me inside,took me to the table and kissed me ever so gently on the lips watching as eveyone who was watching had to pick up their jaws from the floor as he gently pulled away and mumured a good night in my ear and walked out.I wanted to laugh at them especially at Shuhei who were very jealous(you don't know that Shuhei's in love with you).Rukia just whistled at you once the shock wore off.

You just sat there plotting your revenge knowing full well it could get you killed by one or all of your friends and getting your younger sister Chuujistu to help you get at Yumi and Ikkaku was easy seeing that she had a mad crush on Ikkaku and didn't want him to know was more than willing to help.I drank a few shots of sake as I was inwardly grinning like an evil sciensit as my partner in crime came in and whispered"It's done sissy please don't tell Ikkaku please!"

My only answer was a nod and pat the empty spot next to me since Yumichika left in a huff as did Shuhei and Hitsugaya Taicho carried a very drunk Mastumoto home not knowing that there was lizards and snakes in her room and living room.I slipped some knock out tonic into Kyoraku, Ukitake,Renji,Iba,Ikkaku, and Kira's drinks.

Chuujistu hopped up and dragged Renji and Iba off and I with Nanao and Nemu helped me with Kyoraku and Ukitake as I talk them into helping me with dressing them like Tinkerbell and Snow White which they both agreed to do and also agreed not to tell whose idea it was in the first place. By the time we were done and put them to who didn't have anything to do with what was going on was left in the very capable hands of his taicho.I went home to the second divison barracks to sleep and if I needed to run for it to the one place anyone would think of looking even my taicho .

The next morning I heard blood curdling screams from squad 10 which meant Mastumoto found the lizards and snakes which made me smile as I said to myself one down seven to go.I started to laugh as I heard a knock on my door.I jumped up and answered it to find my taicho Soi Fon who looked really pissed which for her is nothing new but I could tell something was on her mind.I just let her in and she didn't have her shadow of a fukutaicho with her which was a surprise but then again it was also a relief because I couldn't stand the man at all.

"Soyokaze Onwa,I need you to come with me to the meeting hall since Marechiyo fukutaicho's sister is getting married today and our third and fourth seats are off on missions which leaves ready in ten minutes."she commanded.

A curt nod was my only answer.

Five minutes later,I was awaiting my taicho outside her office and we left for the meeting hall.I saw the dirty looks from Renji and Iba as I entered the hall with my taicho she didn't miss those looks or the evil glares from Kyoraku and Ukitake taicho at you or the smirk that Zaraki gave took her place with you standing behind you her as she looked up at you and whispered "Run for it the minute the meeting is over or they'll kill you for whatever you did?"

I gave her a blank look and said innocently"I didn't do anything to anyone last time I did pull a prank YOU made scrub the entire sixth and third squad offices with a toothbrush and made apologies to Kuchiki and Ichimaru taicho."

A knowing wan smile was her only ,Hitsugaya,Tosen,and Hisagi were the last to arrive and Hisagi looked really pissed as he took his saw you and he walked over to you and snarled"You little vixen are so getting a spanking when this is over."

"I didn't do a thing to you or anyone else!"I said innocently,"and if any of you think I did prove it !"

A growl was his only answer as he stomp off back to his place with his taicho.

Twenty minutes later,we heard the blood curlding scream of Yumichika from the 11 squad which was also heard in the world of the glance at you and you sighed and said"I didn't do a thing because I got pranked too so stop assuming it was me."

"Someone got to you too."Ukitake said dryly,"Who?"

I gave him a rather dirty look and looked at Kuchiki Byakuya as my only answer.

It seemed to satify most of them except for Hisagi who knew how your evil little mind works and said nothing.

Kurotsuchi was watching you closely and muttered "Little pest someone should beat you for what you do to others and cannot believe Fon allows a creature like you to get away with such behavior."

"I'd be careful if I were you Kurotsuchi taicho, my fifth seat is stronger than she allows anyone to see even me.I believe Soyokaze could take on most of us here now if she wanted to but she is very polite and respectful to those who have earned her trust but with you it is another story."said my taicho

My only answer was an un-lady-like snort which made everyone laugh.

The old man came out and the meeting began which took all damn day and I almost fell asleep standing up.I want to really run and hide as every once in awhile I saw Hisagi icy glare or death daggers were shooting at me from him as sundown the meeting was over and I flashstepped out and kept on running until I was almost sure no one was following me.

Meanwhile Chuujistu made herself very sacre when she heard Yumichika shierk and wasn't seen all day in the 11th especially when the fukutaicho told the third seat Madarame Ikkaku his head tasted like bugs and he bellowed for Chuujistu who was long (Chuujistu)fled to her cousin Shiba Kukaku's place to hide until Onwa confessed what she had done or they found her and tickled the truth out of that point, yumichika and Ikkaku was in a shitty mood and wanted to kill Onwa.

Hisagi with the help of Fon located Onwa whereabouts to her mother's grave .Hisagi, Yumi,and 'Kaku went to retrieve the naughty little vixen to torture the truth out of moment I felt them coming it was too late for I had fallen victim to a whole body-binding kido by Ukitake.I hit the ground hard,I looked up to see them all watching me -Renji,Hisagi,Yumichika,Ikkaku,Kyoraku,and Ukitake.I struggled against the restrainst but to no avile.

Ikkaku lifted me up and hauled me off to an abandoned building outside of the gripped me as 'Kaku plomped me on some hay and looked up at them as Ukitake released me.I quickly backed up into the men all just stared at me as it slowly dawned on single one of them knew I was raped and beaten since they were the ones who had found me the next day torn and bloody.

Yumichika gave me a disgusted look and snapped at me"You little dummy,I would never resort to raping a woman just because she turned my beautiful hair pink which you will help me get out as your punishment for pulling this prank and so will chewy once Zaraki gets her back from your cousin and then you will both be forgiven."

"I know that,I retorted,"its them I don't trust since Hisagi said he was going to spank me so I'm trying not to get ass spanked."

"Jyuushiro and I just wanted to tell you that this is the first time anyone has pulled one over us we thought we had gotten so drunk that we dressed ourselves like a fairy and a princess until Abarai told us it was you and you realize this means war."said Kyoraku taicho gleefully.

I grinned in spite of myself as I smirked wickedly at them and said fondly,"Bring it on !"

The two older taicho only laughed as they left with then whirled on me and he gritted his teeth and said,"So which one of you rotten little brats put bug spray in my shampoo and whose idea was it."

"It was my idea and I blackmailed Chewy into helping me so punish me not her she just didn't want me to rat her out to Zaraki that's all."

Ikkaku slammed his fists into the wall and then it dawned on was in love with Chewy and neither one knew oh this was to good but seeing that he was pissed off with us both and teasing him right now would probbly get me killed by him.I sighed as I said"You'll in love with Chuujistu aren't ya?"

Ikkaku turned as red as tomato as I stood up and walked over to him.I grabbed his collar and jerked hard making him face me and in a low threatening voice"You had better make her happy or I'll unleash Hell on your Damn bald head mister and she loves you you didn't hear that from me either."

Ikkaku grinned at me and dragged Yumichika out of the building as I faced Shuhei and he was glaring at me for more than the prank.I watched as he sat down on the hay with his hands on either side of his head as I heard him something inauible.I decided to let Shuhei spank me since I did kind of embrasses him in front of his taicho this morning from what I heard.

I came over and patted his looked up at me no longer glaring but just looking at me like I was the most beautiful creature on earth.I smiled at him finally understanding why he would get upset whenever his or my friends(guy friends)would come put their arms around me or kiss me on the cheek or lips in a friendly matter.

"I love you too,Hisagi Shuhei!"I said gently.

The next thing I know his soft lips claimed mine in a gentle but dominating kiss which left me breathless as no one has ever kissed me like that gave a hard slap and growled when I tried to pull away from him but he let go with a smile.I was panting heavily like he pulled me close as he quickly found my soft spot and mark me as his alone/We left together and that night we went out and I saw Chewy sitting on Ikkaku's lap with a smile.

The moment my sister saw with Shuhei she gave squeal of delight and ran to me and pulled me away and we hugged each other and all I had to do was look into my kid sister's eyes and I knew she was happy and we both were and that's all that matter to me.

FYI:THE TWO OLD MEN ARE STILL TRYING TO US SOYOKAZE GIRLS BACK FOR THE PRANK WE PULLED BUT WE ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF THEM!ALL THANKS TO KUCHIKI BYAKUYA AND RUKIA!

;


End file.
